Eat Olimpiade
by kurosu hannaa keehl
Summary: Yachiru vs L, lomba makan makanan manis,,Pemenangnya? hm...
1. Chapter 1

**Genre: **Humor/Parody

**Rated: **K

**Summary:** Yachiru vs L, lomba makan makanan manis. Pemenangnya?hm..

**Disclaimer: **Ada yang masih nggak tau ini punya siapa?

" **EAT OLIMPIADE "**

**Chapter 1**

© Kurosu Hana

Suatu hari di markas L -

"Watari, apa yang sedang kau baca itu?", tanya L kepada Watari sambil mengaduk teh manisnya.

"Oh…ini,,mmm…ini brosur olimpiade", jawab Watari agak gugup.

"Olimpiade apa Watari? Boleh aku melihatnya?"

"Oh…yy…….mm…ini", Watari menyerahkan brosur itu ragu kepada L.

"Ah, begitu saja kau gugup Watari", kata L sambil menerima brosur itu dari tangan Watari. "Waaaaw….Olimpiade makan makanan manis, Ah..ternyata ada juga Olimpiade seperti ini ya Watari?", ujar L kepada Watari riang saat mengetahui isi brosur itu.

"Uhm…ya, aku juga baru kali ini melihatnya".

"Ah…aku akan ikut olimpiade ini! Yah,,daripada tidak ada pekerjaan sama sekali seperti ini. Tidak ada kasus apapun, sebaiknya aku mencari kegiatan seperti ini. Bagaimana menurutmu Watari?"

"Mmm…kalau Tuan menginginkannya yah…Mmmm…ta..tapi…ah..sudahlah".

"Tapi apa Watari?", tanya L heran.

"Apa L tidak takut menjadi gendut?"

"Tidak! Walaupun aku makan makanan yang manis, kalau otak selalu digunakan, itu tidak akan membuat gendut Watari. Apa kau lupa itu?"

"Mmm…tidak".

"Yah…aku akan mengikuti lomba ini!", ujar L semangat.

***

Di kantor divisi 11 –

"Ahhh…membosankan sekali disini. Setelah peperangan berakhir, keadaan Seiretei semakin membosankan. Pekerjaanku hanya menulis laporan-laporan saja. Menyebalkan!", gumam Kenpachi kebosanan.

Tiba-tiba…

"Ken-chan….Ken-chan…!", teriak Yachiru sambil lari. Dia kelihatan semangat sekali.

"Yah…disaat seperti ini, hanya Yachiru memang yang bisa membuatku senang", gumam Kenpachi. "Ada apa Yachiru?", tanya Kenpachi heran.

"Lihat ini! Aku menemukan ini. Boleh aku mengikutinya ya Ken-chan?", Yachiru kemudian menyerahkan selembar brosur kepada Kenpachi.

Kenpachi menerima brosur itu, lalu dia membacanya. "Apa? Lomba makan makanan manis? Di dunia manusia? Kau serius mau mengikutinya Yachiru? Lagipula darimana kau mendapatkan ini Yachiru?" tanya Kenpachi kepada Yachiru bertubi-tubi saking kagetnya.

"Dari si kepala jeruk. Tumben sekali dia baik yah.. Bagaimana Ken-chan? Aku boleh mengikutinya kan? tanya Yachiru kepada taichounya itu.

"Hhhhh….dasar Kurosaki…", gumam Kenpachi.

"Ken-chan….Ayolah….", Yachiru memasang sad puppy eyes.

"Ah…baiklah Yachiru", akhirnya Kenpachi menyetujuinya.

"Kyaaaaaa….aku sayaaaaaaaaaannngg sekali sama Ken-chan", Yachiru lalu memeluk Kenpachi.

***

Hari pendaftaraan sudah tiba. L sudah siap-siap untuk berangkat mendaftar. Begitu pula dengan Yachiru dan Kenpachi yang tinggal di sebuah hotel selama Yachiru mengikuti olimpiade ini.

_Wah,,ramai sekali disini. Hm…wajar sih kalau banyak yang mengikuti pertandingan ini. Siapa sih yang tidak mau makan gratis? Aku yang kaya banget kek gini aja masih mau kok kalau dapet makanan manis gratis…_ batin L ketika di tempat pendaftaran.

L kemudian melanjutkan menuju ke tempat pendaftaran yang berada di sebelah pojok tempat itu. Ia berjalan terus tanpa memedulikan keadaan sekitar yang begitu ramai. Dan tiba-tiba…

**BRUAK#$%^&*(**

"Aw….sakit tahu!", ujar Yachiru sambil mengelus-elus bokongnya karena sakit.

"Ah…makanya, jangan lari-lari di tempat seperti ini dong adek kecil. Lagian dimana sih orang tuamu? Kok bisa membiarkan anak sekecil kamu di tempat seperti ini?", ujar L menasehati.

"KAU ITU YANG JALAN NGGAK PAKE MATA!!", teriak Yachiru marah.

"Hey,,Kau itu yang lari-lari di tempat seperti ini!", ujar L tak mau kalah.

"KAUUUU!!!!"

"Dasar anak kecil tak mau kalah! Kau itu yang salah!"

"Kauuuu…kau….kau…kau…! Kau juga tak mau kalah kan?"

"Pokoknya KAU..TITIK!".

Tiba-tiba Kenpachi datang dari tempat pendaftaran sambil membawa selembar kertas pendaftaran.

"Hey….ada apa ini ribut-ribut? Kau….Siapa kau?", tanya Kenpachi sinis kepada L.

"Saya L. Dan anda, orang tua dari adik kecil ini yah? Mohon beritahu dia supaya tidak berlari-lari di tempat seperti ini. Berbahaya", ujar L bijak.

"Kau…!!!", kata Kenpachi seram kepada L.

"Huh….sudahlah Ken-chan! Kita pergi saja dari sini! Tinggalkan saja si bungkuk itu disini!", ajak Yachiru kemudian.

"Heii! DASAR KECIL!! Brani sekali kau mengataiku seperti itu..!!?", ujar L marah

"Weeekkkk…", Yachiru hanya membalasnya dengan menjulurkan lidah.

"Hhhh…dasar anak kecil! Sudahlah, tak usah mengurusi dia lagi. Aku harus segera mendaftar sebelum kehabisan.", guman L kemudian.

***

Beberapa hari setelah hari pendaftaran, ketika hari diadakannya penjelasan olimpiade….

Di hotel tempat Yachiru dan Kenpachi menginap ketika hari penjelasan olimpiade –

"Haiiiaah….hari untuk penjelasan olimpiade yah? Hihihi..aku sudah tak sabar menjadi pemenangnya. Aku harus siap-siap!", kata Yachiru semangat.

"Oh..ya, Ken-chaaann! Ayo antarkan aku ke tempat olimpiade! Aku sudah tak sabar!", Yachiru membangunkan Kenpachi yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Huuaahhh…sekarang jam berapa Yachiru? Kenapa kau membangunkanku sepagi ini?", tanya Kenpachi sambil mengucek-ucek matanya yang belekan itu.

"Ken-chaaann!! Ayolaahh! Cepat Banguuuuuuuunnnn!!!!"

"Iya..iya.."

"Yaiiyy…Yaiiy…! Ayo cepat-cepat! Hihihi"

***

Di rumah L pada hari yang sama -

"Hm…sudah tanggalnya rupanya. Ah..aku harus bersiap-siap untuk segera berangkat ke tempat penjelasan rupanya", gumam L. "Ah..Watari, uhm tidak..Light saja..", tiba-tiba L mempunyai sebuah ide. Lalu, L mengambil handphonenya yang tergeletak di meja penuh permen. Dia lalu memencet-mencet tombol handponenya untuk menghubungi sahabatnya, Light.

*percakapan antar telepon L dan Light*

Light: "Moshi-moshi?"

L: "Moshi-moshi Light-kun. Saya L" **(A/N: ceritanya pake private number)**

Light: "Oh..L, hm..ada apakah gerangan kau menelponku?"

L: "Oh ya, maukah kamu menemaniku pada olimpiade nanti?"

Light: "He? Olimpiade tennis bung?"

L: "Oh..bukan! Mmm…Olimpiade makan makanan manis…"

Light: "WHAT? Emang ada olimpiade kek gitu?"

L: "Ya"

Light: "Hhh..oke"

L: "Oke..aku tunggu nanti kau di depan gerbang gedung ABC, aku ada penjelasan disana. Jam 10"

Light: "Yo. Siip!"

L: "terimakasih"

Lalu, L mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

"Hmm..sudah jam 9. Sebaiknya aku segera berangkat", kata L setelah melihat kearah jam.

***

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.30, para peserta olimpiade ini sudah berkumpul semua, begitu pula dengan L dan Yachiru.

"Hhh…Yachiru, ayo duduk disini saja", kata Kenpachi kepada Yachiru. Yachiru yang diajak ngomong langsung duduk saja dan mengamati sosok laki-laki yang disebelahnya.

"Hei…apa kau liat-liat anak kecil?" Light yang risih karena diliatin oleh Yachiru melotot kepada Yachiru dan marah. Yap! Laki-laki yang diliati oleh Yachiru itu adalah Light yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Yachiru yang disebelahnya lagi adalah L.

**(A/N: begitulah,,author nggak tau bahasa benernya kayak gimana..yah.. jadi begini tempatnya..xX-xX-Kenpachi-Yachiru-Light-L-xX-xX,. Ngerti kan?)**

Yachiru yang diajak ngomong malah tetep melongo dan meneteskan air liur…

_He? Cengo ni bocah..eh, tapi kayaknya dia ngliatin L dah…_batin Light. "L..kau kenal bocah ini?", tanya Light saking penasarannya pada bocah berambut pink itu.

"Oh…anak kecil yang kemarin itu…", L menoleh dengan menjilati Lolipopnya.

"Kau kenal?"

"KAKAK YANG KEMARIIIINN!!! AKU MAU PERMEEEEEEEEEENNN!!!", Yachiru malah teriak kepada L. Kontan semua peserta pada liat ke arah Yachiru. Light cengo.

"Nggak mau! Weeeekkk!", L menjulurkan lidah ke Yachiru.

Light semakin cengo, dalam hatinya, _he? L kok kayak gini sih? Ini mimpi apa bukan sih? Tadi di telpon aja segitu cool-nya, kok sekarang? Apa gue udah mati ya?..._

"Uuuuhhhhh!!!! Nakaall!! Ken-chan! Bunuh dia!!!!", kata Yachiru saking marahnya.

"Eh? Brarti kau..eh, salah,,Ken-chanmu itu Kira?", L malah gak nyambung.

"Uh..kira..kira? He? Kira ada di gotei 13! Siapa kau brani-braninya menyakiti Yachiru?", tiba-tiba Kenpachi datang dengan muka seram.

"Eh..gotei 13? Mana itu?" L semakin gak nyambung.

"Hei? Ada keributan apa disitu?", tiba-tiba salah seorang Panitia datang.

"Ah..….tidak ada apa-apa", Light yang sedari tadi bingung mencoba menerangkan kepada Panitia tentang apa yang terjadi. Panitia pun memaklumi hal tersebut karena tau kalau pelakunya adalah anak keci a.k.a Yachiru dan..ehmmm…anak autis a.k.a L. Dan keadaan pun sudah damai seperti semula.

"Yah baiklah…saya selaku ketua panitia penyelenggara olimpiade ini, akan menjelaskan tentang olimpiade ini…………."

Sementara panitia sedang menerangkan, Yachiru justru tidak memperhatikan. Ia sibuk mengamati para peserta yang lainnya. Dan tiba-tiba ia menemukan sesosok berambut merah …_eh? Sepertinya aku kenal dia? Eh,,itu kan mirip dengan rambut..Ah, tapi tidak mungkin._._sudahlah..lupakan saja..banyak kok orang yang rambutnya mirip…._batin Yachiru.

***** to be continue*****

**A/N: **

Aw~~~

My first FF^^

Sebenernya kenapa saya posting cerita ini di fandom Bleach? Bukan di fandom Death Note atau di crossover?

Hohoo, soalnya ini udah pernah diposting di fandom Death Note crossover tapi gak ada yang review dan ceritanya saya tekankan di Bleach…Gomen ne kalo sebenernya ngga boleh -_-

Tapi saya baru di sini..Khuhuhu..(gak nyambung yah?)

Ya sudahlah,,mungkin itu sudah nasib saya T_T

Oh ya, kalo misalnya mampir ke fandom DN crossover bleach, kalian nemu FF yang sama. Well saya ngga copy. Tapi itu emang akun lain saya kok. Hehe. Ini saya upload lagi, seperti yang saya sudah ceritakan. Disana, FF saya seperti tak berguna. Jadi saya posting ulang pake bikin akun baru. Soalnya saya ngga tau gimana caranya ngehapus FF yang sudah di publish. Ada yang tau? Kalau ada, tolong kasih tau ke saya dong. Hehehe…

Okay…Mind to review?

***click green link below***


	2. Chapter 2

**Genre: **Humor/Parody

**Rated: **K

**Summary:** Yachiru vs L, lomba makan makanan manis. Pemenangnya?hm..

**Disclaimer: **Ada yang masih nggak tau ini punya siapa?

" **EAT OLIMPIADE "**

**Chapter 2**

© Kurosu Hana

Setelah rapat tersebut selesai, para peserta diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Para peserta akan memulai olimpiade ini 2 minggu setelah hari ini.

"Ayo Yachiru, kita cepat pulang" ajak Kenpachi kepada Yachiru yang sedari tadi masih memperhatikan L dan lolipopnya.

"Uuh.. baiklah..ayo Ken-chan. Oh ya, nanti kita mampir ke toko permen dulu ya Ken-chan. AKU MAU PERMEEENN!!!"

"Ya.."

Lalu setelah itu, Yachiru dan Kenpachi segera meninggalkan gedung itu. L dan Light juga sudah meninggalkan tempat itu dari tadi.

***

"Ken-chan? Kau mau kemana? Kita kesana dulu! Aku mau membeli permen" tanya Yachiru kepada Kenpachi sambil menunjuk toko permen yang ada di seberang jalan.

"Oh ya, maaf Yachiru, aku lupa"

"Huh! Dasar Ken-chan pikun"

"Hhhh…"

Lalu, mereka berdua pun segera menyeberang jalan untuk mampir ke toko permen tersebut.

"Uwaaaaaahhhh!!! Permennya banyak bangeeeetttt!!! Ken-chan aku mau SEMUANYAA!!" kata Yachiru riang semangat saat melihat banyak sekali permen, cokelat, cake dan makanan manis lainnya.

"Ambilah sesukamu Yachiru" jawab Kenpachi seadanya.

Yachiru lalu mengambil permen, cokelat dan makanan manis lainnya banyak sekali, sampai-sampai dia sendiri tidak sanggup untuk membawanya. Dia mau meminta bantuan kepada Kenpachi namun Kenpachi sedang duduk-duduk di bangku yang disediakan di depan toko. Maka dari itu, Yachiru tetap berusaha membawa belanjaannya itu sendiri **(A/N: jangan tanya kenapa Yachiru nggak teriak minta bantuan Kenpachi aja yah^^). **Karena banyaknya belanjaan, Yachiru akhirnya oleng dan menabrak seorang pembeli lainnya.

**BRAAK!#$%^%$#**

"Woii,,kalo jalan pake ma-," kata-kata orang yang ditabrak Yachiru itu terhenti ketika tau siapa yang menabraknya. "Ku…Kusajishi Fukutaichou?"

"Uuuh,,sakit tau! Kau ini!!" Yachiru lalu berusaha untuk berdiri, sementara pemuda yang ditabrak oleh Yachiru masih mengamati Yachiru tidak percaya. "Eeehh? Kau? Abarai?"

"Er..kenapa kau bisa berada disini Kusajishi Fukutaichou? Kemana Zarraki-taichou?"

"Eeh, Ken-chan ada disana" menunjuk ke arah Kenpachi. "Aku berada di dunia manusia karena ada olimpiade makan makanan manis. Dan aku mengikutinya, maka dari itu, aku berada disini. Dan kau sendiri?"

"EH? OLIMPIADE MAKAN MAKANAN MANIS? Waaaw…Aku disini juga untuk itu! Hahahaha"

"Eeeehh? Kau juga mengikutinya? Pantas tadi aku melihat orang yang rambutnya nanas merah seperti dirimu. Wew..AKU AKAN MENGALAHKANMU RENJI! Kyahahahahahhahaha" Yachiru tertawa menggelegar, untuk saja pembeli di toko itu cuman mereka berdua. Namun, tawa Yachiru seperti itu membuat Kenpachi mendatangi Yachiru.

"Hei..ada apa Yachiru?" tanya Kenpachi terheran melihat Yachiru seperti itu. "K..ka..kau..Abarai-fukutaichou? Kenapa disini? Kau apakan Yachiru, He?"

"Hai Zarraki-taichou? Hehehe. Aku berada disini karena aku juga mengikuti olimpiade yang sama dengan Kusajishi-fukutaichou…"

"Jadi? Kau juga mengikuti olimpiade itu?"

"Yap! Lumayankan? Aku kan suka juga sama makanan manis. Apalagi ini gratis pula. Khuhuhuhuhu" Renji menjawabnya dengan geje.

"Hhh..Kalau seperti itu, lihat saja! Yachiru akan mengalahkanmu! Hohohoho" kata Kenpachi Pede.

"Oh, begitu yah? Liat saja nanti! HAHAHAHAHAHA" kata Renji yang tingkat ke-pede-annya tidak bisa dibendung lagi itu.

Kenpachi hanya menjawabnya dengan muka sok. Sementara itu, tiba-tiba pemilik toko itu datang dan menyuruh pembeli gila itu untuk pergi. Dan akhirnya, mereka pun pergi dari situ. Yachiru hanya menangis saat meninggalkan toko itu, karena ia tak jadi membeli permen-permen yang tadi akan diborongnya itu.

***

L dan Light pulang bersama. L mengajak Light untuk tinggal bersamanya selama diadakan olimpiade ini, karena dia mengira ada kira baru semenjak perkataan anak kecil yang kemarin ia temui itu. **(A/N: Oh ya, jangan tanya juga kenapa L dan Light masih hidup disini. Hoho XD)**

"Light-kun, menurutmu, apa itu Gotei 13?"

"Gotei 13? Aku tak pernah mendengar kata itu sebelumnya L. Mengapa kau tanya seperti itu?"

"Kau masih ingat kata orang tua anak kecil tadi yang mengatakan Kira berada di Gotei 13?"

"Ah…" Light mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi. "Oh, iya L. aku ingat. Tapi, aku sendiri juga tidak tau apa itu gotei 13. Kalau menurutmu, apa itu goteu 13 L?"

"Hm…itu semacam tempat persembunyian" jawab L sambil menyusun dadu-dadu gula.

"Hhh..tapi akhir-akhir ini kan tidak ada kasus pembunuhan"

"Meskipun begitu Light, aku tau ternyata kau memang bukan Kira. Dan Kira belum aku maupun Near dan Mello temukan, walaupun kasus pembunuhan ini tak terdengar lagi kabarnya. Tapi, mau bagaimanapun, Kira memang harus tetap ditemukan Light-kun. Apa kau tau itu?"

"Ya, aku tau L. Tapi, bagaimana caranya?"

"Hm…ah, aku punya ide!" kata L sambil memasukkan dadu gula kemulutnya.

"Aku akan membuat perjanjian dengan anak kecil dan orang tua yang kemarin itu!"

"Perjanjian seperti apa?"

"Lihat saja nanti Light-kun. Dan kau, harus membantuku dalam misi kali ini"

"Tentu saja L, aku akan membantumu. Tapi seperti apa ini?"

"Liat saja nanti…"

"Hhhh..baiklah.."

Light masih bingung dengan rencana yang akan dilakukan L untuk menangkap Kira itu, namun dalam hatinya, ia juga senang karena L sudah kembali seperti L semula.

***

Keesokan harinya…

Light sedang mengutak-atik computer sambil makan keripik kesukannya. Tiba-tiba L datang,,

"Light-kun, ayo kita pergi.."

"Eh? Kita akan pergi kemana?"

"Menjalankan rencana perjanjianku yang kemarin. Kau hanya perlu menemaniku saja kok. Tak ada yang lain.."

"Ahh..rencana perjanjian yang kemarin? Oke..baiklah.."

"Ayo,,!"

***

"L..kenapa kita harus duduk di taman seperti ini? Tak melakukan apa-apa? Bukannya kau mau melakukan rencana perjanjianmu kemarin itu? Tapi kenapa justru kita hanya disini duduk-duduk santai saja?" tanya Light yang heran karena dia hanya diajak L duduk di taman saja.

"Aku akan melakukan perjanjian itu disini Light-kun" jawab L datar.

"Oh…"

"Ada apa kau memanggilku kemari anak muda yang kemarin?" Kenpachi datang tiba-tiba.

"Saya L. Dan anda?"

"Kenpachi Zarraki. Ada perlu apa kau denganku?"

"Saya ingin mengadakan sebuah perjanjian dengan anda."

"Er…perjanjian?"

"Ya..perjanjian! Anda tertarik?"

"Tunggu dulu..perjanjian seperti apa itu?"

Lalu, L menerangkan perjanjiannya kepada Kenpachi. Sementara itu, Light hanya mengangguk-angguk saja tanda mengerti.

"Bagaimana? Anda setuju?"

"Hm..baiklah…"

"Oke..deal!!"

"Deal!"

***

Dua minggu sudah setelah penjelasan olimpiade itu berlangsung. Kini tiba hari untuk olimpiade itu berlangsung. Olimpiade ini berlangsung beda kota dari tempat penjelasannya, bukan di Kanto, melainkan di kota Karakura.

***

di hotel tempat Yachiru dan Kenpachi menginap –

"Ayo Ken-chan! Kita harus segera berangkat ke Stadion Karakura. Aku tak mau terlambat untuk pertandingan ini" ajak Yachiru semangat kepada kaptennya itu.

"Baiklah..ayo,,"

***

di hotel tempat L menginap –

"Kau sudah siap L?"

"Tentu saja Light-kun. Olimpiade seperti ini akan mudah untukku"

"Hhh..kalau begitu, Ayo kita segera berangkat!"

"Ayo..!"

***

Para peserta sudah berkumpul di stadion Karakura, tempat olimpiade ini berlangsung, termasuk Yachiru, L dan Renji. Ketika para peserta sedang duduk di bangku peserta, dan para penonton sudah sorak-sorai mendukung jagoannya dua host pembawa acara ini pun muncul…

"Ohayo minna. Selamat datang di EAT OLIMPIADE 2009" Penonton bersorak-sorai mendengar kata pembawa acara ini.

"Oh ya, perkenalkan, saya Keigo, dan ini teman saya Tatsuki. Kami berdua akan menjadi pemandu EAT OLIMPIADE 2009 ini."

"Oh ya Tatsuki, ternyata banyak juga yah yang mengikuti olimpiade yang diadakan baru pertama kali ini?" ujar salah satu host yang mengaku bernama Keigo.

"Haha. Tentu saja Keigo. Walaupun diadakan di kota kecil Karakura, tetap saja peminatnya membeludak."

"Yap! Kau benar. Peserta olimpiade kali ini ada 16 orang loh. Dan semuanya, dibagi menjadi 4 grup yang masing-masing beranggotakan 4 orang."

"Oke..dan sekarang para peserta dipersilahkan untuk mengambil undian yang akan menentukan grup mereka. Para peserta, dipersilahkan untuk mengambil undian di panggung ini"

Lalu, semua peserta pun, termasuk Yachiru, L dan Renji segera naik ke atas panggung dan mengambil kertas undian mereka.

***** to be continue*****

**A/N: **

Hohohoho. Maaf aku nge-gantungin ceritanya. Hihhi

Ini ceritanya biar kalian pada penasaran XD,,

Oh ya..aku baru nyadar kalo ternyata aku **SALAH RATING**!!!

Gomene para readers tercinta *sembah sujud*, duh maafkan author baka ini. Huhuhu. Di storyku yang **'My Unrequited Love'** juga salah rating. Huaaaaaa~~

Gomenasaaaaaiiiii T_T

Hik..hik…ini semua memang karena kebodohan author, jadi mohon maklum. Huhu. Flame yang aku dapet, aku terima dengan senang hati dah. Huhuhu. Karena ini emang salahku T_T

Oh,,ya. Gomen juga, aku bikinnya pendek-pendek..

Soalnya aku nggak bakat bikin yang panjang, T_T

Yasudahlah…yang penting ini updatenya. Hohoho. =P

Oh ya, aku butuh tokoh buat OC nih, ada yang mau mendaftar?

Hehehe. Nantinya OC bakal aku jadiin lawan-lawan mereka di olimpiade ini. Kalo kalian minat, bilang di review yah, skalian sebutin cirri-ciri kalian^

Okay…Mind to review?

***click green link below***


End file.
